When You're Gone
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From Behold the Nights. Hunter has to leave and he leaves Randi in pieces. Now she finds out the truth when it comes to her heart. Oneshot. HunterxRandi.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs. From "Behold the Nights", oneshot, HunterxRandi, and please R&R!

**When You're Gone**

Randi was actually crying.

She sat in her dorm, hugging a pillow to her chest, and stared blankly at the wall as the tears slipped down her face from her emerald eyes.

She never thought she'd ever need Hunter there when she cried.

At least until he was out of her life.

The thought alone made her throat flame and her chest tighten.

Abruptly, Randi leapt to her feet, and headed out the door. She walked straight to his dorm and found the door open.

Cody and Carter were there, staring at one another as they sat at the desks, but not speaking. Randi's emerald eyes traveled slowly to Hunter's bed and saw that it was made up.

His absence and Naomi's was hurting more than her.

It had happened all too fast.

Aster had come in a desperate attempt to protect his children from someone who wanted to hurt them. Naomi and Hunter went with him without question.

Randi had ran after them, not knowing her reason for doing so, and tried to help, but Hunter had turned and shook his head.

It was the first time he looked at her without loathing.

"_Hunter, I can help! I can protect Naomi, Aster, and you! Mom and Dad can too! Aunt Tyler, Aunt Ami, Éowyn, Rae, Ani, Adi, and I can help you!_"

His lips moved and formed the words, "_No, Randi_."

Those two words had paralyzed her and she had watched Hunter walk away.

What was even worse was she had counted the steps he had taken when he had walked away.

"Do you see how much I need you right now?" Randi whispered softly, the tears still falling silently.

Cody and Carter abruptly leapt to their feet and ran out of the dorm, unable to contain their depression any longer, and ran down the stairs and into the meal hall.

Randi didn't care as she carelessly walked inside the dorm and looked around. All of Hunter's belongings were still in place; the only thing changed was his bed.

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you."

One step at a time.

"When you're gone, the face I've came to know is missin' too."

Hunter's face faded from her memories.

"When you're gone, the words I need to hear to get me through the day and make it okay…"

His voice was forgotten.

"I miss you…" Randi confessed, her heart clenching along with her fists, as she gazed around the dorm, her eyes filled with anguish. "I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do, reminds me of you."

The clothes Hunter left still lie on the floor. Randi knelt down on one knee and picked up a shirt. Smelling it, she recognized Hunter's scent. The rich spicy-and-clean scent made another wave of pain pierce throughout her.

Randi loved the things that Hunter did.

The way he put others before himself…

The way he protected Naomi…

The way he did anything and everything for his friends…

Deep down, she wanted to try again, and be his friend.

And deep down, Randi loved Hunter.

She was just too stubborn and hardheaded to realize it until it was too late.

"Hunter!!"

A howl escaped her and sobs took over, Randi rocking back as she clutched his shirt to her chest, and screamed his name repeatedly.

Hunter's absence was too much.

The agony, the sorrow, the aching of her heart was killing her.

Hunching over, Randi sobbed into the floor, her chest pressing against her thighs, and she wanted nothing more than to see Hunter's face.

To look into his sparkling icy sapphire eyes…

"Do you see how much I need you right now?!"

She would never again hear his voice.

Never be able to tell him she loved him.

Randi was breaking.

And Hunter would never be able to pick up the pieces.

He was gone forever as she burned on the inside.

Still she screamed words he would never hear.

"We were made for each other, Hunter!"

Randi threw her head back, howling again.

"All I ever wanted was for you to know!"

Her love for him tortured her.

"Everything I do, I give my heart and soul!"

The sobs made her body shake and her lungs burn.

"I can hardly breathe! I need to feel you here with me!"

The pain tore her in two.

"When you're gone I'm nothing, Hunter Phoenix! I AM NOTHING!"

Finally, her howls subsided, and her sobs reduced to simple tears.

Heartbroken, Randi whispered softly, "I miss you… I love you… Hunter… please… come back…"

She didn't move.

She was paralyzed with heartbreak.

Randi tensed when she heard footsteps across the floor after what seemed to be an eternity. She ground her teeth and felt someone timidly press their fingers against the small of her back before pressing their hand against it. Randi felt whoever's other hand gently grip her shoulder, unlocking her from her position, and slowly pulling her up.

"Miranda, tears should never fall from _your_ eyes, especially tears over me."

A warm voice, the one voice she longed to hear, the one she never thought she'd ever hear again, was whispering in her ear.

"Hun…ter?"

It had to be a dream.

Slowly, Randi glanced over her shoulder, and saw he was giving her a small smile.

"HUNTER!?"

Two seconds later Hunter was lying on his back, Randi sitting on top of him, and sobbing hysterically.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, YOU IDIOT!!" She paused and then yelled, "OR CALL ME THE "M" WORD!!"

Hunter smiled, rolling his eyes, "Geez, Randi, what's gotten into you?"

Randi blinked slowly, piecing it together slowly.

He hadn't heard her confession…

"N-Nothing has. I'm just glad Naomi's back, is all." Randi lied.

"Then how come you're crushing _me_?" Hunter smirked. "And I found you sobbing over _my_ clothes?"

She blushed and scrambled off him, "S-Shut your face!!"

He grinned, "You're not falling for me, are you, Randi?"

Teasing the brunette, Hunter watched the panic cross her beautiful face.

"L-Like h-heck!!"

Randi watched as Hunter got to his feet and stepped closer, taking her face in his hand, and staring down into her eyes. His demeanor was now serious.

"That's too bad, Randi, because…" His voice trailed off for a second before he whispered, "I've fallen for and keep falling for you. Your secret admirer; it's me, Randi."

His confession made her face burn and her heart pound.

"I love you, Miranda Yuki, and I won't stop trying until I win your heart yet." Hunter vowed.

Randi's brain didn't have time to register Hunter's words. Only a second after saying them, Hunter had eliminated the distance, and crushed his mouth to Randi's. His other hand pressed against the small of her back and therefore her tightly against him. Dazed, Randi couldn't breathe as Hunter kissed her blind.

And when it ended, she actually wanted to crush him back to her, and admit the feelings burning deep within her chest, but the overprotective nature that ran through the Kimana Royal Family's veins prevented her from doing so.

She wasn't going to let a loved one be hurt because of her ever again.

Better she live through self-torment and suffering than see Hunter be hurt by enemies of her family's.

"Hunter…" She whispered his name and lowered her eyes so that he couldn't see she was lying, "I… I don't love you."

The lie pierced through her as much as it pierced through Hunter.

"I figured as much," Hunter whispered, his voice thick with tears.

"I'm sorry… I can't return your feelings."

Randi fought against the desire to throw herself at his feet and apologize for the lie she just told him. Swallowing hard, Randi didn't look at Hunter as she walked out of the dorm, and down the steps.

Hunter fought the tears burning his eyes, "I will win you yet, Randi…" He whispered, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "I swear it."

**The End**

A/N: … What can I say, Randi IS Alicia's daughter. Sorry for the torment, guys. Please R no flames.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
